El verdadero primer beso
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Cómo osaba el estúpido de Fuwa besar a Kyoko frente a mí? Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.


Skip Beat no me pertenece, yo solo sigo esperando por la actualización del manga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Primer beso verdadero**

¿Cómo osaba el estúpido de Fuwa besar a Kyoko frente a mí? Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡¿Qué estás pensando cabrón?!-

-¿Qué? No dije que iba a hacer algo, solo quería darte una prueba de esto. Necesitas recordar, regresar las cosas que te doy-

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Este tipo! ¡Obviamente es rico, pero incluso por una pieza de chocolate! Dame un respiro-

-Entonces, terminé con lo que vine a hacer, ahora me voy-

-¡No tan rápido! Eso llévalo contigo, no tengo razón para aceptarlo, las cosas entre Reino y yo no son de tu incumbencia-

-Si me preguntas por una razón, solo lo hice-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ese beso que te acabo de dar, lo que es más, ¿no le has dado tu primer beso a nadie, cierto? Para ser honesto, no hay nada que pueda hacer con respecto a eso y si te quejas y lloriqueas después de eso, sería realmente molesto, así que te doy eso como un regalo de compensación-

Ren ya no lo soportaba, tenía que hacer algo. Se acercó decididamente a Kyoko y a Fuwa.

-Fuwa-le dijo con una mirada aterradora.

-¿Qué quieres Tsuruga?-

-¿Te importaría dejar de molestar a Mogami-san?-

-¿Tsuruga-san?-preguntó Kyoko extrañada.

-Él te está incomodando, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, pero no tiene por qué ayudarme, no malgaste su tiempo-

-Yo gasto mí tiempo como quiera Mogami-san-

Kyoko calló enseguida, al escuchar el tono serio de su sempai. Sus radares le decían que estaba furioso.

-Tsuruga, ¿quién eres tú para decirme que la deje en paz?-

-Soy su sempai-

-¿Y? Yo soy su amigo de la infancia-

-¿Y? ¿Crees que eso me importa?-

Yashiro y el resto del elenco de Dark Moon presente, observaban atónitos la escena. ¿Acaso Tsuruga Ren estaba celoso?

-Já, yo sé por qué estás así Tsuruga, estás completamente celoso porque besé a Kyoko, ¿no es así?-

-Tienes toda la razón Fuwa, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?-

-Debes estarte retorciendo por dentro, porque Kyoko no te ve como prospecto amoroso y porque yo le di su primer beso-

-Eso no fue un beso-

-Sí lo fue-

-No, porque a la otra parte no le gustó, es decir a Kyoko-

Kyoko estaba atónita. ¿Qué cosas decían esos dos? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su sempai para decir esas cosas?

-A mí no me importa si le gusta o no, además yo fui el ganador, tú nunca podrás besarla-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?-

-¿Qué?-

Ren se puso frente a Kyoko y se acercó a ella.

-¿Tusurga-san, qué hace?-

Kyoko no se podía mover. Esos ojos la hipnotizaban. ¿Qué era lo que su sempai pretendía hacer?

Ren ya estaba a milímetros de distancia de los labios de Kyoko, ya había perdido el control, así que ya no le importó nada y borró esa pequeña distancia por completo.

La besó.

Un beso ansioso. Desesperado. Pero a la vez tierno y lleno de amor.

Kyoko no huyó. Kyoko disfrutó y aceptó. Era tan diferente a lo que había sentido hace un rato. Este es su primer beso.

Al separarse, Kyoko miró a Ren totalmente sorprendida y acalorada. No tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido, solo sabía que sus piernas eran ahora de mantequilla.

Ren le sonrió, la tomó de la cintura y enfrentó a Sho.

-Fuwa, ¿ves la diferencia de la reacción de Kyoko? Tú la asaltaste y la hiciste enojar, yo la besé y mira qué linda se ve sonrojada. El tuyo ni siquiera se considera un beso.

-Tsuruga, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Kyoko es mía! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarla!-

-Kyoko no es tuya Fuwa, pero ¿qué te parece que ella elija, cuál es el que le gustó más?-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero al que Kyoko rechace, tendrá que darse por vencido-

-De acuerdo-dijo altaneramente sin detenerse a pensarlo una vez más.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Prefieres lo que Fuwa te hizo o prefieres mi beso?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿A quién de los dos prefieres?-

-Yo…-Kyoko no estaba del todo consciente de la situación, así que le costaba articular las palabras.

-¿Ves? Ella no te quiere, acéptalo de una buena vez, deja de rogar por su amor-

-Si ella no me ama como yo la amo, siempre puedo intentar ganarme su amor-

-¿La amas?-

-¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?-

-Solo me lo suponía-

-Ahora ya lo sabes-

-Ahora, Kyoko ¿serías tan amable de elegir?-

Kyoko estaba demasiado atónita, ante lo que su sempai acababa de decir. No sabía si era cierto o solo la estaba ayudando, pero de una cosa estaba totalmente segura.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Dime-

-¿Lo que dijo es cierto?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?-

-Por miedo-

-No tenías por qué tener miedo. Te elijo a ti-

-¡Gracias Kyoko!-

-¿Escuchaste Fuwa? Me eligió a mí-

-¡Eres un maldito!-

-Ahora retírate dignamente Fuwa-

-Sho se dio la media vuelta y se fue, diciendo pestes sobre Ren. Aunque obviamente no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Ren satisfecho miró nuevamente a Kyoko.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo cuando terminemos de grabar?-

-De acuerdo-

Ren que aún la sostenía de la cintura, se dio la vuelta y notó que había olvidado algo muy importante.

Todo el elenco de Dark Moon los observaba con unas caras llenas de dudas y sorpresa y como era de esperarse Yashiro no cabía de la emoción.

-¡Al fin!-gritó.

-Lo sabía-dijo Ogata-sabía que había algo entre ustedes, sobre todo desde que los vi en el camerino haciendo eso-

-¡¿Eso?!-preguntaron todos.

Al parecer Ren tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero ¡qué importaba! Todo marchaba bien con Kyoko y así debía de ser.

.

.

.

.

Historia recomendada: "Secretos y mentiras"


End file.
